Elmcrest Boarding School
by tiemelle
Summary: Adopted from e.c. is love. Same up till chapter 10. Bella moves to Elmcrest Boarding School, where she meets the Cullens and Hales. The gorgeous Edward Cullen *surprise, surprise* decides that even though he could have any girl he wants, he wants Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are Stephanie Meyers I only own the plot…err well here E.C does still :P **

**Hi Everyone! Im tiemelle, takin the reigns on this fantastic story. Bear with me as its my first fan fic.. and please don't hate me if the story goes the wrong way. ****J**

**Don't hesitate to tell me what u think should happen or if you don't like/or like (it's always nice) the story!**

**I think I am gonna keep the beginning the same, and just pick it up where e.c left off. Sound good?**

**Well.. here goes. (Screams)**

I sighed at the sight of the two, travel worn cardboard boxes and the two roller suitcases next to them, how was I ever going to carry my stuff outside? I looked around to see if there were any abandoned luggage carts and saw one left messily behind a pillar. Wow, I thought, I am not usually this lucky. Which was true, I just wasn't a lucky person, my life was perfectly average, most girls would probably find it boring...but since it was all I knew, I thought it was fine.

I heard an excited squeal behind me and turned, to see a tiny, black haired object zoom passed me into the arms of a huge, muscley guy…probably her brother or something. The muscley guy picked her up and spun her around.

"You made it," he boomed.

"Yeah, the flight was so boring though...put me down, I want to see everyone else," she commanded, giggling.

The minute the huge boy put her down, she danced into the arms of a tall, blonde guy who kissed her deeply and stared into her eyes, before he wrapped her into an affectionate hug, whispering things in her ear that made her blush lightly.

I looked away from them then because walking up behind the huge guy and the blonde guy was probably the most gorgeous person I had ever and would ever see in my entire life. She was a tall, skinny, blonde girl, that looked exactly like the blonde guy that the tiny girl had just kissed. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, and a pretty white shirt, and she had a perfect body. I sighed in envy, if only I could look like that...

"Rose!!!," tiny girl screamed, running full speed at her, causing the pretty girl, to yell and turn around in pretend fear.

The two of them hugged and began talking so fast that I couldn't catch a word that they were saying.

"Oi!," shouted the huge guy "Alice and Rose, you can talk when were in the car, c'mon, Edward's' waiting!"

The two girls stopped talking and walked over to the guys.

"You know Em," the girl that I gathered was Rose said. "i have been stuck with you, Jazz and Edward as my only company for about three weeks, I think that I deserve some girl gossiping time".

I couldn't help but laugh at this comment, but the huge guy just shrugged and laughed it off saying "Rosie, you know you loved every second that you spent with me".

I looked away then because I suddenly realized that I had been staring intently at the whole group for a couple minutes now, and if any of them had noticed, they might get a little bit freaked out.

I sighed again, I couldn't help but wish that there had been that sort of reception for me waiting at the airport, but no one I knew lived here, and with Charlie so busy that he hadn't even been able to fly with me, I don't know why the thought even came into my head.

"Excuse me miss," said a deep voice on my left

"Yes?," I said turning to look into the eyes of a dark haired stranger.

"Are you going to be needing help with your luggage? There is a taxi booth outside, but I noticed that all your stuff is probably a little heavy for a girl such as you to get out there."

"Um, yeah, that would be great, its all this stuff here," I said apologetically, looking at all the stuff that he was going to have to carry.

"Alright, no problem" said the man. And with in a minute he had all my stuff loaded onto a cart and was wheeling it outside with me to where a yellow taxi was waiting in a line.

"Here you are miss," he said "do you want to get a jacket or anything out of your bags, or should I go ahead and load 'em up?" he must have noticed the way I had my arms wrapped around myself and thought I was cold.

"Oh no," I said, "I'm fine" and I rummaged into my bad and pulled out a few notes. "thanks you for your help today" I said.

"It was no trouble at all, just doing my job," he replied before tucking the money into his pocket and walking away.

I climbed into the taxi and pulled out a red binder that I had been keeping all of the papers from Elmcrest Boarding School in ever since I had gotten accepted.

"Where are we going today ma'am?" asked the driver.

"Elmcrest Boarding School please," I responded.

"Sure thing," he said happily. "Are you a new student there?"

"Yes, its my new school, I just came from Florida, I am really looking forward to it. What do you know about EBS?"

I listened contentedly as the driver babbled on about the school and changed topics rapidly when he was through answering my questions.

All the encouragement he needed was my nodding and mhmming occasionally. He didn't seem to notice that I wasn't paying the slightest attention.

We turned onto a shady drive that had tall trees planted on either side allowing the sun to flit through at irregular intervals. When the road forked off into two directions, we took the left one, and the driver told me that the right one was the way to the head's house.

As we neared the entrance, I began to feel a little nervous, random thoughts about things I had forgotten to pack and whether or not my roommate would be nice kept popping into my head and there was definitely quite a large flock of butterflies in my stomach.

I stared out the window in shock as we pulled up at the building that my room was in, the campus was huge, and full of teenagers playing sports, talking, dancing, eating and sunbathing.

I felt the butterflies give one last swoop, before I climbed numbly out of the car, paid the driver and asked him if he wouldn't mind helping me bring my bags into the front desk area. He obliged but all too soon, I was left alone by myself, in the cool marble floored foyer of my new home.

**see..nothin diff so far right??**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are Stephanie Meyers I only own the plot**

The lady who worked at the desk was called Cherilyn, seemed alright, the old, kind, grandmothery type. She smelled mildly of feet and oranges, which was a little unnerving, however she smiled, welcomed me to EBS, and informed me that I was to be in room 57 and that my roommate had just arrived about a half hour ago. She also gave me a thick brown folder that had the rules of the boarding house, a campus map and my classes schedule.

Finally, when I didn't think she could possibly talk anymore she directed me to the elevator, told me to stop on the third floor and that my room was on the left side of the corridor.

The elevator was one of those ones that shakes and bumps and you could really imagine it stopping and then suddenly rushing downwards killing everyone inside it. It was also very slow, and it took ages for the doors to open when we finally stopped at the third floor. But no matter how long it took for the doors to open I would never have been prepared for the guy I met on the other side.

He was tall and looked to be abut the same age as I was, with dark amber colored hair that was falling messily but perfectly in his amazingly deep green eyes. He must have noticed my ogling, because a crooked grin flashed across his face.

"Hi," he said, "are you new here? my name is Edward, do you want some help with your bags?"

Was he honestly talking to me? My legs felt weak, however the grin on his face just got wider when I didn't respond.

I shook my head trying to clear it and nodded my head mutely.

"Yes, that would be great," I said finally, breaking out of my reverie.

He chuckled and said "don't worry, you packed light compared to my sister. Which room are we going to?"

I checked my sheet and replied "room 57, its supposed to be on the left."

He smiled and his face lit with realization.

"Your Isabella Swan, right?"

"Yeah... how do you know?" I asked, puzzled as I racked my brains trying to remember if I had already done something embarrassing that he would have witnessed, yet came up blank.

"You're my sister's roommate. Beware, the room is _such_ a mess right now, I doubt we will even be able to get the door open."

I laughed but then sighed as we neared the door.

Edward looked concernedly at me, "are you ok? Do you want me to carry that box for you, is it too heavy?"

I smiled, gosh this guy was so nice! "Oh no, I just... do you have a pen?"

He put down the boxes he was carrying and reached into his back pocket to grab a sharpie. "DO NOT ask me why I have a pen in my back pocket, usually I don't have anything school related on me anyway, but yeah, here you go...do you mind me asking why you need a pen?"

I laughed again and stepped in front of him, standing on my tip toes to reach the sign on the door of room 57 that read _'Isabella Swan & Alice Cullen' _and scratched out the _Isa_ so that the sign now read_ 'Bella Swan & Alice Cullen'. _Then I turned around so that I could hand the pen back to Edward. But he was way closer to me than I had thought, so I ended up awkwardly pressed against his chest. I gasped, even through his shirt, I could feel his perfect muscles and...he smelled amazing!

He laughed at my reaction "like what you feel, _Bella_?" he whispered in a low, velvet voice, accenting my name, that he had just watched me change on the sign.

I blushed a dark red color, and stared up into his eyes only to find him grinning that gorgeous crooked grin again.

Suddenly the door behind me was flung open and a booming voice yelled "EDWARD, IT DOESN'T TAKE -" however the voice stopped when he noticed Edward and I standing _very_ close to each other, staring into each-others eyes. The eye contact we had immediately broke as I looked down, blushing furiously.

Edward raised his eyes away and even though the guy who had just yelled was right in front of him he yelled back "SORRY EMMETT, I WAS JUST HELPING BELLA FIND HER ROOM, I WILL GET THE DRINKS IN A SEC."

From inside the room I heard a girls voice say "Bella as in Isabella?" and I heard another person walking, well it actually sounded more like bouncing, towards the door.

Before I could reply, I felt Edward put his arm around my shoulders and heard him say to the girl "yes, like Isabella, but she goes by Bella. Alice, this is your new roommate." I shivered, Edward had his arm around me!! God he was so beautiful.

I better remember this moment, I thought to myself. I'll bet that the minute he drops off my bags, he won't talk to me again.

I heard a shriek and felt a new set of hands pull me away from Edward and into a tight hug. When the arms released me I looked into the very pretty pixie face of none other than the cute little black haired girl from the airport.

"Hi!" she said excitedly, "I am Alice Cullen, we're going to have so much fun together, I already know we are going to be best friends!"

I heard a chorus of laughter from behind me and turned to see Edward standing next to the gorgeous blonde girl, who was standing infront of the muscly guy from the airport, who had his arms wrapped around her waist.

They all must go here I thought excitedly!

"Gosh Alice," said muscles. Who I now realized was Emmett, "give Bella a chance to breathe!"

I smiled at him but quickly said to Alice "Don't worry, I'm excited too! I have been waiting so long to get here and meet everyone!"

"Let me introduce you! Sorry I totally forgot about introductions. This is Emmett and Rosalie and Edward," she said pointing to everyone in turn. I smiled and waved shyly at Rosalie and Emmett, and before I could do the same to Edward he interrupted her explaining that we had already met.

"Yeah, I'll say they met!" said Emmett loudly. Causing me to blush and Edward to smack him in the head. However I couldn't help but notice that Edward looked embarrassed too. Which made my entire body tingle.

After what felt like eternity, but was really only four hours later, our room was done. Everyone laughed at how pink and girly Alice's side was compared to mine, but I truly didn't care, I loved the way our room looked and I could honestly admit that it was nicer than my room at home.

Much to my disappointment Edward had left when we were about half way through, however he had said he would meet us at dinner, because he had some people to see. This caused Alice and Rose to groan and roll their eyes, but when I asked why, they told me that they would explain the reasons behind their actions later.

Just as we were about to leave for dinner, the other blonde guy from the airport appeared at the door, causing Alice to rush into his arms leaving Rosalie to introduce him as Jasper Hale, her twin brother and Alice's longtime boyfriend.

"We're sophomores, like Emmett," she explained. "Oh, and if you haven't figured it out yet, Emmett is Edward and Alice's older brother and my boyfriend," she said.

"Rose, don't you mean your amazing, attractive, wonderful, sexy boyfriend?" asked Emmett playfully.

Rose just rolled her eyes and said "sorry Bella, Emmett is Edward and Alice's older brother and my _amazing, attractive, wonderful, sexy boyfriend. _Happy Emmett?"

"Yes Rosie! Except I think you forgot best boyfr-" before he could finish Alice threw a pillow at his face, which lead to a very amusing pillow fight sequence of which Alice forfeited because she jumped into Jasper's arms and ordered him to take her to his room, which was also shared with Edward and was two doors down across the hall from ours.

Emmett laughed, "did you see the look in Jazzs' eyes? I don't think they will be at dinner any time soon, how 'bout you?"

Rose and I giggled and Rose suggested that, for their sake, we move dinner back little later.

I agreed and told Emmett and Rose that I would see them later, as they retreated into Rose's room, no doubt with similar plans to Alice and Jazz.

**What do we think?**

**Thanks to everyone who's still reading. A few people said they couldn't really remember what had happened cuz its been so long, so enjoy. (its like reading a whole new fanfic woo) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, steph owns eddie and bellie...and the others too. but the plot's mine :) **

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about the people I had met today, there was Alice, who was definitely going to be good friend and Rosalie who was practically Alice's sister, so I guessed I'd be pretty close to her aswell. Then there were the guys: Emmett and Jasper and of course, Edward.

I thought about the relationships that Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice had...I'd never had a boyfriend, and I didn't think that that was going to change anytime soon. Nevertheless, both couples had the kind of relationship that I would _love_ to have if I ever did get a boyfriend. They just fit together, it looked effortless and natural; as easy as breathing.

I didn't know anyone who had a relationship like theirs, and the closest thing to their relationship I had ever had was with my mother Renee, who had died when I was nine years old. Her death had thrown my life absolutely upside down, because she had been my best friend, the one person that had promised me that she would 'always be there for me'.

I looked over to my bedside table which was already set up with pictures and a very cool touch-activated lamp, and grabbed the last picture, the one furthest back and hidden behind about five others. It was a picture of my mother and me, the week before her accident. We were on a beach playing, with our hair windswept hair in our faces, sandy legs and pink cheeks, yet what I loved the most about this picture was how happy both of us looked. We looked content and peaceful, a way I hadn't felt in a very, very long time.

I felt the tears threatening, pricking my eyes like hot needles, I wanted to be held, and comforted, but like so many times before, I knew that there was no one to comfort me. I reached over to my desk and grabbed my iPod, pulled on my worn-out black converse shoes and a hoodie, deciding that I would go for a quick walk around the campus, before it got to dark and I tripped over everything as opposed to most things.

I pulled open the door to my room blinking furiously, trying to clear my eyes. Not watching where I was going, I took two steps and collided, with something hard and sweet smelling.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, excuse me," I said, without even bothering to look up.

I heard a smooth chuckle from above my head and a velvety voice whispered in my ear "we seem to be making a habit out of this Bella, do we not?"

His sweet smelling breath caused the hairs on my neck to stick up, my body to tingle in pleasure and my face to turn beet red.

I gulped and looked up into the perfect emerald eyes, finding them very close to my own. I automatically took a step sideways not wanting him to notice my eyes, and the wet streaks from accidental escaped tears, but managed to trip over his foot and fall dramatically to the ground instead.

I groaned and rolled onto my back so that I could stand back up easier. I heard Edward chuckling openly behind me and growled angrily as I stood.

With my back still turned away from him, I began to walk towards the elevator, but I did not make it very far until I felt his strong, cool arms wrap around my waist and pull me back towards him. He cradled me to his front, so that even through both of our shirts, I could feel his perfectly sculpted chest.

I sighed in pleasure and automatically leaned closer in to him, I didn't want there to be any space between our bodies. Edward seemed to feel the same way for he spun me around slowly and pulled me closer to him once again. I felt his hand sliding gently up my side, and sighed in pleasure, his touch made me feel so alive and perfect.

"Bella?" he asked gently, keeping me close to him.

"Yes Edward?" I responded

I felt his cool hands lifting my chin so that we were once again staring into each other's eyes. I would never tire of staring at Edward's eyes, they were deep and full of the emotion he was feeling, and the color, was unlike any I had ever seen before.

"Bella, why were you crying?" he asked, in that same gentle voice.

I reluctantly pushed my self away from his embrace, muttering that I did not want to talk about it. I walked again, toward the death trap elevator, still with the intentions of going for a walk, but this time I heard Edward's footsteps behind me.

The elevator only took a second to arrive, but of course, the doors took around a year to open, and when they did, the elevator was full of girls who immediately began squealing Edward's name, pulling up their shorts or skirts so that they appeared even shorter than they already were and pulled him into the elevator all the while glaring glaring ferociously at me, even though Edward really hadn't been anywhere close to me when the elevator arrived.

"Ladies," Edward said mockingly, giving a fake bow as he was pulled into the elevator. Within two seconds he was being rubbed and patted and petted like some toy, except the Edward toy seemed to be enjoying his treatment and was already making out with a skinny blonde girl with gigantic boobs, and running his hand down her lower back.

He released the blonde girl after a couple seconds and looked out of the elevator at me.

"Coming Bella?" he asked, as I watched a slutty brunette girl lifting up his shirt and stroking his abs, which, I hated to admit, were amazing.

"Umm, you know Edward," I said bitterly, "I think I will just take the stairs."

The elevator doors closed on his perfect face looking a little confused, but my last view was of him lip-locking a red headed cheerleader-ish looking girl, as if he had already forgotten me.

"And that, was the gorgeous Edward Cullen for you in a nutshell."

I spun around, I hadn't noticed anyone behind me, but there was Rose, sort of smirking, but smirking sadly. I couldn't quite put a finger on her expression.

"Is he always like that? Is this why you and Alice rolled your eyes earlier?"

"He's a nice kid most of the time, just not when he's around girls. All he does is use them as his...pleasure slaves? I guess you could call them that," she said chuckling lightly. "It's not that Alice and I don't like him, its just, as girls, we are a little repulsed."

"Ugh, yeah," I said, suddenly realizing that only a couple of minutes ago Edward Cullen had had his hands on me. I felt, just as Rose had said, repulsed.

"Rose?" I asked, "how much did you see, just now I mean..."

"Oh, I was just coming to find you to see if you wanted to play X-Box with Emmett and me..." she said sheepishly. "But then I saw Edward and the whole elevator thing. Where were you guys going anyways?"

I sighed, glad that Rosalie hadn't seen our more private moment, or my catastrophic trip. "I was going to go for a walk, but now I am really feeling like a soothing shower, I'm going to have to pass on the X-Box for now Rose, sorry." I said, laughing.

"It's fine, don't worry about it! See you at dinner," she replied, and walked gracefully back to her room.

I flew into my bathroom, stripped, and jumped into the shower; wanting nothing more than to rid myself of Edward's touch.

I felt anger bubble up inside me even as the hot water soothed my shoulders, drumming ceaselessly into my head.

I had trusted Edward, he had seemed so nice and kind...and caring. I vowed, never again to fall for his charms. He was a dirty, sick, disgusting, beautiful, sexy... Oh God, I thought... it's going to be _very_ a long year.

**whatcha tinkin? questions...comments...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are Stephenie Meyers i only own the plot**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY!**

**So, about this chapter. Its the same idea but with more dialogue and more anger/passion.**

The grass was wet, and unfortunately for me, very slippery. I looked up ahead of me at the moonlit silhouettes of Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. We had opted to walk back to the dorm, because it was still really nice outside, however, when you move somewhere from Florida, anywhere else feels pretty chilly. I wrapped my arms around myself, wishing I had thought to bring a hoodie or some kind of jacket.

I pushed the thoughts of the temperature away from my mind, hoping that the trick of not thinking about something, would make it go away. Instead, I thought about dinner. It had been really fun, there was amazing Italian food, and some really funny stories about the Cullen family at home. However, when the funny stories weren't being told, Edward, sitting very awkwardly across from me, kept 'accidentally' brushing his leg against mine, and then, noticing my blushes he would smirk. This caused all of my disgusted feelings directed toward him to multiply, every time it happened. So unfortunately for Edward, I was now VERY disgusted and angry.

I still could not believe I had trusted him... I had been so confident that he was... well, amazing and perfect and polite and nice to everyone all the time.

"Bella," I heard jogging footsteps behind me and turned around automatically at the sound of my name.

"Oh," I said coldly when I realized it was Edward.

I turned around and started to walk away briskly. But of course, Edward caught up with me.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" he asked

"Edward," I said aggressively, "my name is Bella." I pulled my arms around myself again, and tried to walk faster, hoping he would get the message that I did not want to be with him right now...or ever.

"Oh," he said softly "sorry, I didn't, I mean, I thought..." he trailed off in a confused way. I didn't blame him for being confused, I was usually never this angry. However Edward was definitely an exception.

"Bella are you cold?" he asked in the same soft voice.

"Nope." I replied. But at the exact same moment, I shivered. Damn, I really blew that one.

Edward grinned, and I was thankful it was dark out, otherwise I knew I would have gotten lost in the gaze of his gorgeous eyes, currently focused on me.

"Here," he said, shrugging out of his zip up hoodie.

I took it gladly and mumbled a practically unintelligible thank you.

The hoodie was warm from Edward's skin and it smelled faintly of him too. I sighed and discretely brought my arm up to my nose, so that I could fully inhale his sweet scent.

"So," said Edward conversationally "I waited for you at the bottom of the stairs this afternoon."

I looked up, shocked. "Why?" I asked.

Edward looked back to me when he noticed the shock in my voice. "Because I wanted to go with you wherever you were going... why else Bella?"

Awww, my heart flopped and my whole body was telling me to forgive him and forget what I saw, but my mind, thank God for my mind, was telling me the exact opposite. No matter how sweet this guy is I thought, he is a player, everything he just said is a lie, your probably just another girl that he hasn't hooked up with and so he is curious about what he hasn't had. He does _not_ like you, you DO NOT like him I thought furiously to myself.

Why were his words having this affect on me? I should be just as grossed out and angry at his behavior as Rose and Alice are. I was not going to give into his charms.

"Yeah," I said snidely. "You just got a little side tracked on the way didn't you. Who were those girls anyway? I bet you don't even remember their names, do you Edward?" I realized that my tone was angrier than I had meant, but I did not care.

"I, what? Bella why are you so angry, I remember _your_ name, just not the nickname part. What's wrong, are you ok?"

"Yes Edward I am perfectly fine, I just wonder how those girls from the elevator are doing. How many of them did you promise you would see later, how many of their names do you know. Go on Edward, tell me three of those girls' names, it shouldn't be too hard, there were quite a few to chose from."

"Well," he said, obviously struggling, "there was Lauren and Jasmine...or Jessie or something like that, and...yeah. Lauren."

"You see," I realized I was yelling, but I made no effort to lower my voice. "You managed to remember one name out of what...about 9 girls? Pathetic, absolutely pathetic. You dirty, sick-."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, relax. God Bella, your so cute when you angry," he said, and it almost sounded like he was teasing me.

I wished I was joking, seriously, but it was time someone said something to him.

"Don't be jealous, you're way hotter than any of those girls," he continued.

And that did it, I didn't want to be called hot by Edward, I didn't want Edward to think about me like that, I didn't want him to be this way.

I turned towards him, and stopped walking.

"Do you _know_ how despicable you are?" I asked. "Do you _know_ what I think of you, hell Edward, do you even know what your own family thinks of you?"

He stopped trying to speak over me and turned so that we were standing about a meter apart. His brow was furrowed and he ran his hands through his disheveled hair.

"I think your a dirty, disgusting, embarrassing heartbreaker. You don't care about anyone but yourself, your own sexual pleasure, your social status." I listed out loud, counting on my fingers. "You're a self-centered, egotistical -"

"You don't know me Bella," he said quietly.

"I know people like you, and I know girls like the ones from the elevator," I rebutted, furious.

"That's not me."

"Really?" I laughed bitterly. "Alice and Rose and Jasper and Emmett think the same as me, and I think it's about time somebody told you."

"So you took it upon _yourself?_. You've known all of us for what, 5 hours, half a day? Hooray for Isabella Swan, superwoman, come to solve the world problems," he said said darkly in a sarcastic way his voice raising like mine. "You don't know me Bella."

That hurt. I felt tears sting my eyes, how dare he hurt me when I was trying to hurt him. I swallowed hard.

"I wish I didn't Edward, I really, really wish I didn't. I want to know the person that you could be, that you _should_ be. The one who doesn't disgust his family, and treats girls who care about him with respect."

"I can change Bella." He was almost yelling too.

"Could you? Would you really give up your ways, you seem to enjoy all those girls throwing themselves at you, and nobody else seems to matter when you're with them." I was yelling. I was hurt and angry and because I had gotten going, I couldn't stop.

"It's all just fun Bella, they know that. It's sort of like love, in a twisted way, I realize that. But no strings attached."

I was mortified.

"Like _love_?" I whispered. "_Love_? Do you even believe in love Edward?"

He took the one step toward me that was keeping us apart and I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me close to him.

"Let go of me," I said through clenched teeth.

"I do believe in love Bella" he whispered, caressing my back.

I froze, even my angry shaking stopped. "Let go of me," I said again, louder this time.

When he didn't move. I began to struggle, kicking and punching and yelling. I knew I was overreacting to his hug, but I didn't care. He needed to get his hands off of my body.

"LET ME GO YOU DIRTY MAN WHORE, GET AWAY FROM ME, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, LEAVE ME ALONE, STAY AWAY, STOP TOUCHING ME" I lost track of all the things I said, because I yelled everything that came to my head, not bothering to notice what it was.

I became dimly aware of the voices of others starting to yell at Edward and me.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, a punch, hopefully aimed at Edward I slumped forward, towards Edward's chest, which was NOT where I wanted to go.

With a last burst of energy, I managed to get both of my hands onto his chest and shoved him backwards. Edward's grip around my waist loosened as he stumbled. The cool night air filled the gap between us as we broke apart. It had only been around a minute, but I was hot.

My vision was starting to get foggy, and I felt myself falling, slowly, deathly slowly, down.

"Bella, Bella shhh, your ok, I've got you now, your fine," I recognized Emmett's usually loud, happy voice speaking into my ear; tense and angry. I realized that I was in Emmett's arms and I craned my head around to look behind Emmett's shoulder at the extremely angry figures of Rose, Alice and Jasper who were yelling louder than I had been, at Edward.

"What the hell do you think you were doing man?"

"Edward, how could you? It's Bella, my friend, BELLA SWAN, you haven't even known her for a day!"

"Edward, that was out of line."

"She's not one of your sluts Edward, don't ever think that about Bella, she's different, stay away from her. Good for her for standing up to you."

I couldn't help it, I began to cry. Big, hot tears spilled over my eyes, cascading down my cheeks.

"Emmett," I whispered, "I can walk, its ok, I just wanna go back to my dorm."

"No way Bella, I am not letting go of you, I'll take you back now though, and deal with my brother later. Im sorry Bella, like Rose said: that was way out of line, I didn't think he would-" he sighed, and hoisted me up into a more comfortable position in his arms and started walking away from the scene behind us.

"Emmett," I said, my vision was getting foggy again. "It wasn't completely what it looked like, don't be too hard on Ed-."

I knew I couldn't hold on any longer, and although I felt terrible for causing it - part of me felt glad that finally he was getting reprimanded for his horrible ways.

I would sort it all out later.

My eyes closed, and I rested my head on Emmett's shoulder, letting his long strides lull me out of consciousness.

**so, we're up to capitulo cuatro, oohlala, how do we think im doing?? **

**lovin y'all so much. **

**can i get 5 reviews...and then i'll post Edward's point of view to clear things up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are Stephenie Meyers and I am still using E.C's plot at the moment..hehe. **

**God tiemelle can't you think of anything for yourself??**

…**blush. Gulp. **

**Run…**

**EPOV**

I quickly finished paying the check from dinner, and ran out the door so fast I nearly took out a waitress walking to a table with a tray full of drinks. I wanted to catch up to Bella. She was so different from other girls I knew, not Alice and Rose, but the rest of the girls at EBS. She was smart, confident and not at all slutty and disgusting. I wanted to make sure she was ok, and she hadn't fallen over or anything. It was so weird, I had only just met her and I already felt so strongly about her.

I sprinted down the path, across the wet grass after beautiful Bella. As I neared her, I slowed to a jog, so that she didn't notice that I had just run after her. I called her name and although she turned to look at me, she turned away again, and started walking a little faster, pretending I wasn't behind her. That was odd, but, maybe she thought I was someone else.

I quickened my pace and in no time I had caught up to her.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" I asked playfully.

She stiffened, "Edward," she said aggressively, "my name is Bella."

I flinched at the tone in her voice, I hadn't meant to offend her.

"Oh," I said softly "sorry, I didn't, I mean, I thought..." I trailed off, confused.

She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly.

"Bella are you cold?" I asked.

"Nope." she replied, yet she hugged herself, shivering slightly. I couldn't bear the thought of Bella being cold, so I pulled off my hoodie and passed it to her.

She took it gladly and mumbled a thank you.

I wanted her to look up into my eyes, I wanted to hold her close to me and keep her warmer than any hoodie ever could, but instead, I tried to get a conversation going.

"So I waited for you at the bottom of the stairs this afternoon." I said.

I saw her look up at me, shocked. "Why?" she asked.

I looked back at her questioningly when I noticed the shock in her voice. "Because I wanted to go with you wherever you were going... why else Bella?" I said, voicing my opinion out-loud.

"Yeah," she said snidely. "You just got a little side tracked on the way didn't you. Who were those girls anyway? I bet you don't even remember their names, do you Edward?" I was hurt by the tone of her voice, but a little excited too. Did her caring about what happened in the elevator mean she cared about me?

"I, what? Bella why are you so angry, I remember _your_ name, just not the nickname part. What's wrong, are you ok?" I fired back at her.

"Yes Edward I am perfectly fine, I just wonder how those girls from the elevator are doing. How many of them did you promise you would see later, how many of their names do you know. Go on Edward, tell me three of those girls' names, it shouldn't be too hard, there were quite a few to chose from."

This was weird, this wasn't like a conversation that I had ever had with any other girl before in my life. And the worst part was, I wasn't sure if I could name two girls.

"There was Lauren and Jessamine...or Jessie or something like that, and...yeah. Lauren." There: no sweat, I thought calmly to myself.

"You managed to remember one name out of what...about 9 girls? Pathetic, absolutely pathetic. You dirty, sick-."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, relax. God Bella, your so cute when you angry," I said, teasing her and hoping I could get her to chill out and laugh.

"Don't be jealous, you're way hotter than any of those girls," I continued.

Bell turned towards me, and stopped walking.

"Do you _know_ how despicable you are?" she asked.

"Bella, what are-" I tried to interrupt.

"Do you _know_ what I think of you, hell Edward, do you even know what your own family thinks of you?" She didn't let me but in.

I stopped trying to speak over he and turned so that we were standing about a meter apart. Before I had thought she was just upset or home sick or something, but I realized she was truly mad at me.

"I think your a dirty, disgusting, embarrassing heartbreaker. You don't care about anyone but yourself, your own sexual pleasure, your social status." Bella listed out loud, counting on her fingers. "You're a self-centered, egotistical -"

"You don't know me Bella," I said quietly but venomously. I couldn't believe she was accusing me, she had no idea about the real me. Sure sometimes I could be a bit off an ass, but I knew that, and I wasn't that way with my best friends; only the people that I didn't really care about.

"I know people like you, and I know girls like the ones from the elevator," she rebutted, furious.

"That's not me."

"Really?" she laughed bitterly. "Alice and Rose and Jasper and Emmett think the same as me, and I think it's about time somebody told you."

"So you took it upon _yourself?_. You've known all of us for what, 5 hours, half a day? Hooray for Isabella Swan, superwoman, come to solve the world problems," I said said darkly in a sarcastic way raising my voice as I got angry. "You don't know me Bella."

That hurt. I felt tears sting my eyes, how dare he hurt me when I was trying to hurt him. I swallowed hard.

"I wish I didn't Edward, I really, really wish I didn't. I want to know the person that you could be, that you _should_ be. The one who doesn't disgust his family, and treats girls who care about him with respect."

"I can change Bella." I was yelling too.

"Could you? Would you really give up your ways, you seem to enjoy all those girls throwing themselves at you, and nobody else seems to matter when you're with them." She yelled back sounding hurt and angry.

"It's all just fun Bella, they know that. It's sort of like love, in a twisted way, I realize that. But no strings attached." I said as I justified myself out loud.

She looked truly was mortified.

"Like _love_?" I whispered. "_Love_? Do you even believe in love Edward?"

I took the one step toward her that was keeping us apart and wrapped my arms around her small body, pulling her close.

Was Bella jealous? I hadn't thought she was the kind of girl to want to hook up right away, so I had been taking my time, trying to get to know her. I was prepared to do anything to gain her trust and feelings. Which was why I wasn't sticking my tongue down her throat or my hand up her shirt.

"Let go of me," I heard her say, she sounded angry, but she was very upset, I though my hug would be comforting. Plus, she smelled so good and it felt amazing to have her this close to me.

"Let go of me," she said again, louder this time. And without any warning, she began to struggle. Kicking and punching and yelling.

"LET ME GO YOU DIRTY MAN WHORE, GET AWAY FROM ME, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, LEAVE ME ALONE, STAY AWAY, STOP TOUCHING ME" I lost track of all the things she said, because she yelled so many things.

I became dimly aware of the voices of others starting to get more loud and obvious, surrounding me, yelling louder than Bella and trying to pull her away from me.

I saw Jasper pull back his arm, yelling at me to 'let go of Bella', but before I could even process what he had commanded me to do, Bella jumped upwards, randomly, probably trying to knock my head off, and intercepted the right-hook that Jasper had just let loose.

I felt her sway slightly and her hands braced against my chest, I couldn't let her go now, she was passing out, she could fall and hurt herself, and it would be all my fault. I would kill myself if something or someone, anyone, but especially me hurt Bella.

"Take your hands off Bella," commanded Emmett.

Before I had the chance however, Bella took a deep breath and shoved hard against my chest making me stumble backwards.

She fell away from me, crumpling slowly toward the ground before Emmett caught her and glared disgustedly at me, before turning and walking away with Bella's still form cradled in his arms.

"What the hell do you think you were doing man?" Jasper yelled into my face, taking my shoulders and shaking me roughly.

"Edward, how could you? It's Bella, my friend, BELLA SWAN, you haven't even known her for two days! Why would you do that to her, she is so innocent and pretty and sweet." Alice sounded so hurt, so utterly shocked and astounded.

"Edward, that was out of line," Jasper said, voicing his opinion again.

"She's not one of your sluts Edward, don't ever think that about Bella, she's different, stay away from her." Rosalie was livid with anger

"But...I didn't do... I didn't hurt..." my voice trailed off as a horrid realization of how people had seen my actions towards Bella spilled into the pit of my stomach.

"No," I moaned quietly and looked up into the faces of my family and closest friends.

"What have I done?" I said softly before turning and running as fast and far away as my legs could carry me, with my mind screaming in hot pain at what everyone thought about what just happened and most importantly, what Bella now thought of me.

**HOPE THIS CLEARED UP WHAT WAS HAPPENING**

**XXXXXXX. kudos to the lovely e.c for this still. I swear I will write something sometime soon haha.**


End file.
